Promise
by Kaede Haze
Summary: Luego de penetrarla con la mirada, Sakura terminó la frase que lo marcaría por siempre: "Sasuke-kun… no vuelvas nunca a Konoha... por favor". SasuSaku. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**A/N:**¡Qué tal! Bienvenido/a a mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Creo que lo he editado más de mil veces, siempre encontrando más de algún error y modificando escenas de la trama, pero espero que esta edición sea la definitiva haha. La historia narra cómo el equipo siete sigue su rumbo sin Sasuke en sus filas, y cómo enfrentarán la realidad de verlo regresar. Espero lo disfruten : ).

* * *

**Promise**

Prólogo

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que no volverás? —se le escuchó gritar a Naruto, quien poseía la respiración totalmente agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dolor. Iba a ser derrotado, ya no podía más, sus parpados le pedían a gritos que fuesen cerrados.

Pero no, no en aquel momento.

Uzumaki Naruto no se rendiría. No sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de lograr su tan añorada promesa. No podía caer, no estando _ella_ presente, ni mucho menos sintiendo ese molesto escalofrío recorrer su espalda cada vez que la escuchaba sollozar. No, definitivamente _no lo haría_.

—Basta… —le interrumpió una voz fría y apagada, estúpidamente monótona.

—Pero… Sasuke-kun… —susurró Sakura, al mismo tiempo que juntaba las manos y cubría su pecho; se sentía débil y temía flaquear. El miedo se tornaba palpable en su tono de voz, ya que no figuraba dentro de sus planes el tener que perder nuevamente al portador de aquella glacial y profunda mirada, por lo que tendría que ser muy cautelosa al escoger cada palabra — ¿Acaso… no significamos nada para ti? —intentó persuadir.

El aludido no mostró expresión alguna, lo envolvía una serenidad que se estaba tornando sumamente irritable para Naruto. Ni el más mínimo gesto, ni la más mínima mueca. Nada.

—Yo soy un vengador, mi camino es otro, ya se los he dicho —sentenció de manera cortante y apática, como queriendo grabar de una vez por todas el bendito mensaje.

La chica cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño —. Venganza… —le siguió luego. Naruto intentó acercarse al notar que sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, pero ella simplemente se lo impidió — ¡Esa maldita venganza nos separó, Sasuke-kun! —escupió con pesar, siéndole imposible no acumular lágrimas.

_No lloraré, no lloraré._

Naruto y ella habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que él retornase sano y salvo a la aldea. Arriesgaron sus vidas en innumerables ocasiones con el único objetivo de conseguir pistas sobre su posible paradero. Le era tortuoso tener que pensar en las incontables veces en que descubrió a su mejor amigo llorando por aquella _maldita_ promesa que se le hacía imposible de cumplir. ¿Cuánto tiempo se vio desesperada en su cama pensando tan sólo en él? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Cuántas veces tendrían que pasar por lo mismo? ¿Su corazón sería capaz de tolerar aún más?

—Regresa a la aldea, por favor. No tienes idea de cuánto hemos sufrido por tu ausencia —se sinceró, con los ojos clavados en la tierra —. Respóndeme, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasará después? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando hayas saciado tu sed de venganza? —le cuestionó firme, encontrándose con una mirada penetrante y oscura, totalmente desconocida.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Tan sólo era audible el flemático ruido que provocaba la mezcla del aire con sus agitadas respiraciones.

Sakura permaneció en su sitio impaciente por una respuesta. Quería demostrar seguridad y confianza en sí misma, pero la profunda mirada que Sasuke le dirigía no hacía otra cosa más que reprimirla e intimidarle. _Como siempre_.

—Hn —articuló el susodicho, en forma de respuesta y volteándose a caminar en sentido contrario, _destrozando su corazón en el acto._

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, comprendiendo que, como era de costumbre, sus palabras no habían causado efecto alguno en él. Era demasiado insignificante en su vida.

_Naruto no lo merece…_

Se sentía decepcionada.

_No lo merece…_

—¡SASUKE! —Gritó el rubio, dejando de contemplar el afligido perfil de su compañera — ¡No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo, Sasuke! ¡Deberás matarme si piensas que pue—!

_Lo siento tanto…_

Un profundo y agudo dolor se hizo presente en el estómago del Uzumaki, cortándole la respiración y dejándolo fuera de combate al instante. Sasuke se percató y giró levemente la cabeza, escudriñando perplejo el cuerpo inerte de Naruto tendido a los pies de Sakura.

Ella mantenía el puño alzado, perfectamente ubicado a la altura de su abdomen, con la cabeza inclinada y sin dejar expresión al descubierto. Tan sólo se podían divisar dos perladas y pequeñas líneas que caían por su rostro magullado, resbalando por su mentón y finalmente perdiéndose por el escote de su blusa.

Estaba llorando.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun —dijo luego, enseñándole una fingida y torcida sonrisa.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, limitándose a observar cada uno de los movimientos que ella ejercía. No se le fue ni el más mínimo detalle. Quiso memorizar sus mejoradas facciones, grabándosele por inercia su nueva sonrisa falsa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura, luego de acariciarle el rostro a Naruto y secar sus lágrimas, se levantó y encaró, aunque a duras penas, la imponente figura del menor de los Uchiha — ¿Por qué? —Volvió a sonreír, embriagada en angustia y dudando en poder aceptar lo que la razón le dictaba — ¿No es obvio el por qué, Sasuke-kun? —le cuestionó melancólica.

Sasuke no respondió. El gris que teñía los cielos de aquella tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse aún más, anunciando una eminente tormenta.

—No te preocupes —continuó —, ni Naruto ni yo volveremos a buscarte. Sólo quisiera pedirte algo a cambio… —le comunicó al borde del desconsuelo. Formó dos puños para darse fuerza, sin dejar que sus cavilaciones le atormentasen. Estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás ni mucho menos tiempo para arrepentimientos. Era simplemente lo mejor para todos.

Sasuke, ocultando perfectamente el signo de interrogación que gobernaba en su cabeza, parpadeó intrigado. _¿Algo a cambio?,_ pensó, preparándose para que nada de lo que pudiese decir la chica lo tomase por sorpresa. Penetró aún más con su mirada los ojos jade de Sakura, quien terminó la frase que lo marcaría por siempre:

—No vuelvas nunca a Konoha… por favor.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. I

_Disclaimer Applied._

* * *

Capítulo I: Valentía.

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba en lo más mínimo. Parecía como si a cada segundo se hiciese más y más abundante y estrepitosa.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Le era tedioso tener que recordar, justo en un momento tan superfluo, la figura de su ex-compañero de equipo. Era increíble lo que una simple y vaga fragancia podía provocar. Aquel aroma masculino que sólo podía emanar de él… Y eso que ya habían pasado dos años…

—_¡Rayos!_

—Sa… Sakura-chan —escuchó en un pequeño y apenas audible susurro.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, prestando atención al llamado y rechazando sus cavilaciones. Incluso su _inner_ le recriminaba por tan irrelevante estupidez.

—Basuras… —la distrajo una tercera voz, increíblemente más gruesa y grave. El usuario portaba un desafiante Katana, la cual apuntaba en dirección a un moribundo rubio que yacía a sus pies.

—_Tsk… ¿Como fue que llegaron hasta ese punto?_

Kakashi-sensei estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, totalmente fuera de combate. Había logrado vencer a uno de esos tipos, pero por cuidar _su_ retaguardia, se había arriesgado en demasía.

_Por mí._

A su lado se encontraba Sai, al borde de la inconciencia. Él en compañía de Naruto se había encargado de acabar con otra gran amenaza. Sería tonto no admitir que formaban un dúo espectacular a la hora de pelear. Pero sus repetitivos _"rescates"_ lo habían expuesto y dejado en dichas condiciones.

_Por mí._

Y Naruto… derrocado y boca abajo; defendiéndola como siempre… _— ¡Atrás, Sakura-chan! ¡No te preocupes, yo te protegeré! —_le había repetido una y otra vez.

_Por mí._

—Mataron a mis hermanos, ¡pero debieron haber acabado conmigo primero! —aquella oración sonó lejana, con un eco de por medio.

_Lo matarían._

_Por mí._

_Lo matarían._

_Por mí._

_Naruto…_

Era su oportunidad de devolverle la mano.

_Me volvería loca._

Aunque ella quedase muy malherida, no se arrepentiría. Jamás alcanzaría a agradecerle todo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella en el pasado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se interpuso entre él y el hombre que amenazaba con quitarle la vida.

—_Perdí a Sasuke-kun… me volvería loca si pierdo a mi mejor amigo._

Fría. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirse en aquel momento. El afilado instrumento perforó rauda su esbelta figura, provocándole unas enormes ganas de caer, dormir y jamás despertar.

Pero no se detendría.

_No aquí._

Por una vez en la vida, ellos la necesitaban.

_No ahora._

—Estúpida niña, vas a morir —le escupió el sujeto, enseñándole una sonrisa macabra y perturbadora.

_¡No así!_

—Puede ser —le respondió la kunoichi, con una extraña mueca de triunfo —, pero tu lo harás conmigo —le susurró, marcando todo el puño en su rostro; provocando que su cuerpo saliera suspendido —y con él su arma— por los aires.

El ninja dio un giro y terminó estrellándose con unas cuantas rocas, destruyéndolas en el acto.

_Lo logré._

Había concentrado prácticamente todo el chakra que le restaba en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que le agregaba su monstruosa y descomunal fuerza. Fue igual a muerte segura.

_Cumplí._

Al instante, un dolor indescriptible se hizo presente en su abdomen, arqueándola por inercia. Le recordó vagamente a su pelea contra Sasori… la misma situación, similar desenlace y el mismo dolor.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo el frío calar por sus huesos. Si el veneno que portaba la Katana de ese hombre no la mataba, lo haría la lluvia; iba a congelarse.

Desvió su mirada a Naruto, quien había perdido el conocimiento. A duras penas se volteó hacia él, revisándolo.

_Veneno._

No le fue difícil deshacerse de aquella sustancia, ya que gracias a sus efectivos conocimientos se le hizo realmente fácil. Además, era un veneno bastante básico y sin mayor complejidad.

Miró a Kakashi, el cual, aparentemente, estaba más afectado. Reunió fuerzas y se dirigió hacia él. Éste poseía demasiadas heridas como para ser tratadas ahí y en aquellas condiciones poco higiénicas. Pero, al igual que como hizo con Naruto, extirpó todo el líquido ajeno a su cuerpo. Más nada podía hacer, aunque por el momento, era suficiente.

Sabía que si su condición no fuese de gravedad, atenderlos no sería problema alguno. Ya casi no poseía chakra, tan sólo la movía la fuerza de voluntad.

Terminando con Kakashi, auxilió a Sai. Al parecer el chico se encontraba en estado de shock, ya que su semblante estaba totalmente perdido.

Sonrió cuando por fin vio su objetivo realizado. A pesar de que estuviesen inconscientes y uno muy aturdido, _vivirían_. Ella lo había logrado, sin ayuda.

_Sola._

Una fuerte y aguda punzada hizo que expulsara una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, nublándole casi por completo la visión. Se derrumbó, presenciando, a duras penas, unas cuantas sombras que se dirigían veloces hacia su encuentro_._

El aroma volvió, embriagándolo todo a su alrededor. No importando, incluso, las gélidas gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con congelarla. Su rostro mostró una delicada y vaga sonrisa.

_Claro que se trataba de su aroma, no podía equivocarse._

Las sombras se acercaban más y más, hasta que cedió. Su jade mirar invitó a la oscuridad, escuchando un vago y lejano ruido, desvaneciéndose al instante.

* * *

Ocultos entre los árboles, cuatro personas presenciaban la escena, sin hacer ruido alguno; estaba claro que no era su problema.

—¿No piensas ayudarlos? —preguntó una de las voces, con un leve deje de preocupación.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —se apresuró a contestar una fémina, arisca a la idea de tener que interferir—. Es su adversario, no el nuestro.

—Pero eran sus _amigos_, ¿no? —interrumpió una tercera voz, algo mas serena y grave.

—Le ganaríamos a ese idiota en un segundo. Aunque claro, al igual que ellos, hubiésemos tenido problemas al encontrarnos con los tres —se volvió a escuchar la primera voz que había comenzado con el análisis.

—Por favor, tenemos que irnos. Akatsuki se mueve rápido —informó la chica, quitándole importancia a lo que presenciaban.

Dispuesta a irse, paró en seco al divisar el atónito perfil de Suigetsu, quien había adoptado una posición más seria y arrugaba el ceño, lo cual se podía considerar verdaderamente inusual en él.

—¿Qué demonios…? —se volteó nuevamente, encontrando el espectáculo interrumpido. Se suponía que matarían al portador del Kyuubi, pero su lugar lo ocupaba la chica que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento —. Tonta… —murmuró.

—No lo creo —la grave voz de Juugo se hizo presente una vez más —. Los está protegiendo. Si él hubiese recibido ese ataque…

—Pero… —interrumpió Suigetsu, siendo impresionado y cortado nuevamente — ¡Wou! —exclamó — Su fuerza es monstruosa —comentó, viendo como Sakura se mantenía a duras penas de pie, con la mano firmemente empuñada.

—¿Qué haremos, _Sasuke_? —preguntó Juugo, después de un largo e incomodo silencio; analizando pausadamente cómo Sakura les quitaba el veneno a cada uno de los ninjas caídos — No hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que no durará mucho si sigue así.

El menor de los Uchiha había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo. Presenciaba cada movimiento por parte de su antiguo equipo; aparentemente serio, sin expresión alguna.

—Está perdida —susurró Suigetsu, denotando melancolía en la voz —. Rayos, es un desperdicio que chicas tan lindas deban morir…

Sin desviar la mirada de la abundante sangre que Sakura expulsaba por la boca, Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia adelante, con la clara intención de acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? ¡Sabes que nuestro objetivo es Akatsuki! —le espetó la chica, molesta por el cambio de planes.

—Hn —fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Se acercó, seguido por los demás integrantes de su equipo, quienes reflejaban algo de lástima en sus rostros.

La vio caer, mostrando una efímera y difusa sonrisa.

—_¿Pudo verme?_

_Sentirme, ¿quizás?_

—Karin —susurró por lo bajo —, dime cómo se encuentran —ordenó, mirando impasible a Naruto.

La pelirroja, acatando la orden, se acercó y realizó unos cuantos sellos. Cerró los ojos y relajó sus facciones. Luego de unos segundos, miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—El chakra de ellos se está normalizando… Supongo que la chica pudo quitarles el veneno a tiempo; es cuestión de horas para que despierten —informó, ahora enfocándose en Sakura —. No puedo decir lo mismo de ella, Sasuke-kun. Su estado si que es deplorable. Su chakra es prácticamente nulo y la hemorragia no cesa. Además, no me percaté de que pudiese retirar el veneno de su cuerpo —volvió a cerrar los ojos, lastimosamente —. Es muy probable que le resten unos minutos de vida.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Pu-aj. ¡No, no y no! No me gustó para nada… De todas manera, muchas gracias por el apoyo en el primer capítulo, ¡de verdad! Espero actualizar lo antes posible, pero como bien deben saber, los deberes demandan demasiado tiempo. Gente linda, espero sus impresiones en un review~ ¡Gracias!


	3. II

_Disclaimer Applied._

* * *

Capítulo II: Recuerdos y Sorpresas.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun! —le gritaba, sin poder detener el brote de sus lágrimas — ¡Por favor promételo! Prométeme que nunca volverás, ¡promete que nunca te volveremos a ver!

Como odiaba llorar en frente de él.

_Es lo mejor._

Tiempo atrás se había propuesto no derramar una sola lágrima más por él, cosa que se le hacía simplemente imposible.

_Es lo mejor._

Le estaba pidiendo al amor de su vida, el cual se había alejado de ella sin compasión alguna, que desapareciera. ¿Acaso era conciente que con dicha petición, lo perdería para siempre?

—_Destierro._

_Es lo mejor._

—_Enloqueceré._

_Es lo mejor. _

—_Sasuke-kun…_

_Dile adiós._

—Sasuke-kun —susurró nuevamente —, haznos ese único favor. Yo veré cómo retengo a Naruto para que no siga buscándote, pero no vuelvas a la villa… Nos hará más daño —concluyó, tomando el desvalido cuerpo de su amigo, el cual a duras penas podía cargar.

—_¿Con que era eso?_

Lo miró. Quería una respuesta. Era más que obvio que jamás volvería, eso era seguro, pero necesitaba que él se lo dijese. No podría estar tranquila si no lo hacía.

—_Confío en su palabra._

Su semblante estaba irritablemente inexpresivo —¿acaso es de fierro?—. Sasuke no quitaba sus fríos ojos de ella, sin dejar expresión a la vista.

—Hn —recibió finalmente. El Uchiha se volteó. Sería inconcebible permitirle saber que sus palabras habían repercutido algo en él —. Créeme que no lo haré —dijo al fin.

—_Te amo._

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Llamó la chica, provocando que él parase en seco una vez más — Aunque cumplas con tu venganza y aún así quisieras volver… por favor, no lo hagas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia. Jamás se hubiese esperado aquella petición; no por parte de ella, al menos.

Se volteó nuevamente, para encararla. Sakura seguía siendo un libro abierto ante él. Se le hacía demasiado fácil leerla; totalmente predecible.

—¿Por qué me pides todo eso? —Le cuestionó — ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que no quieres?

—Es lo mejor.

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

Era cierto. No se le escapaba nada de ella; la conocía tan bien…

—No me conoces tan bien como pensaba, Sasuke-kun —le respondió, contradiciéndose a sí misma —. Por mucho tiempo mi único deseo fue encontrarte… saber que estabas bien y asegurarme de que Orochimaru no había tomado tu cuerpo. Ese era _nuestro_ deseo —hizo un énfasis en la palabra nuestro, sin poder controlar el llanto — ¡Naruto prometió que te traería de vuelta! — Le espetó fuertemente.

Entre tanto, su visión comenzó a ponerse difusa, mareándola por completo.

—_Caeré._

Se desvaneció, esperando el encuentro con la fría superficie de la tierra, la cual nunca llegó.

La sensación de encontrarse suspendida en el aire brotó. Una vez dejó al descubierto su par de ojos jade, se encontró con unos negros distantes, siéndole demasiado familiares a la vez.

—_Sasuke-kun._

—Sasu… ke-kun —apenas se oyó. Era totalmente inútil en ese momento, sin poderse mover por el cansancio. Quiso reincorporarse, pero para su sorpresa, el Uchiha se lo impidió.

Cogió a Naruto y lo ubicó sobre su espalda. Profundizó el agarre a Sakura y se encaminó a la aldea más cercana: Konoha.

—Sasuke-kun… —le susurró ella, haciendo un último esfuerzo por mantener la conciencia.

—Lo prometo, Sakura —fue lo último que pudo escuchar.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

Si de por sí era una noche calurosa, lo era aún más su habitación. No existía espacio en su cuerpo que no estuviese perlado de sudor.

—El mismo sueño… —habló por lo bajo.

_Ese día._

Hacía varios días que soñaba con lo mismo. Aquel suceso de hace cinco años atrás, seguía atormentándola.

Con algo de pesar se reincorporó; tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba agua. Salió de su habitación en busca de un poco de líquido, sin poder evitar desviar sus cavilaciones hacia unos cuantos años atrás.

—Qué demonios pasa conmigo… —volvió a susurrar, apresurándose a beber el contenido de un vaso que acababa de llenar con leche.

Regresó a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, despertaba alterada a causa del mismo sueño.

_Pesadilla._

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba un rubio a la distancia, agitando ambos brazos en señal de saludo.

Sakura sonrió. A pesar de siempre mantener ese espíritu alegre y confiado, Naruto había madurado. Bromista e irrespetuoso como siempre, pero el hecho de decir cosas precisas, en los momentos adecuados, eran notorios cambios en él. Además, ahora era capaz de mantener una relación parcial con cierta Hyuuga.

—_Es feliz gracias a ti _—irrumpió su yo interno.

¿Sería verdad? Al menos, ese hueco que había dejado _él,_ estaba siendo, paulatinamente, reconfortado gracias a Hinata.

Al llegar hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, este mismo le propinó un gran abrazo poco usual. ¿Sería su cumpleaños y ella lo ignoraba? Fuese como fuese, algo realmente bueno tenía que haberle pasado.

—¿Qué pasó, Naruto, por qué tan feliz?

El azul de sus ojos brilló con tal intensidad, que una extraña nostalgia invadió a la Haruno.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, _Sa-ku-ra-chan_ —canturreó, con una amplia sonrisa.

La aludida miró confusa a Hinata, quien para su sorpresa, no compartía esa expresión radiante con Naruto. De hecho, parecía estar bastante perturbada.

Sin darle explicaciones del por qué, el Uzumaki tiró del brazo de Sakura, conduciéndola sabe Dios a qué lugar.

—_¿Sería que algo le habría comentado Sai?_

* * *

Oscura. Ese era el adjetivo preciso para describir la habitación en la cual se encontraban. Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto la había conducido hasta la torre de la Hokage, la cual se hallaba en penumbras.

—Rayos, Naruto, ¿quieres dejar de jalarme? —le reprendió, arreglando su ropaje. Si de por sí el comportamiento de su compañero era extraño, lo era aún más la oficina de La Quinta.

—Naruto, Sakura… —los interrumpió Tsunade, siendo completamente invisible para ellos.

Había un ambiente extraño. Sakura no era estúpida, podía percatarse perfectamente de la presencia de otros individuos en el lugar.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —llamó alerta. Quiso advertir al rubio con una mirada, pero al hacerlo, su expresión pasó de alerta a sorpresa — ¿Naruto?

El Uzumaki estaba radiante. Su expresión era _tan_ extraña para la situación, que la perturbaba.

—Ya, Tsunade-obaa-chan, díselo de una vez. Sakura-chan está lo suficientemente confundida como para seguir ocultándolo.

El signo de interrogación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura no hacía más que crecer. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser el día de su cumpleaños; no se explicaba otra razón para tanto misterio.

Un bufido ajeno a la "conversación" se hizo presente. La kunoichi desvió su mirada al lugar del cual provenía, tratando de divisar algo.

—Pasa, Sakura… —comenzó la Hokage.

_Se encendieron las luces._

—Que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

_Sasuke._

Si bien el repentino cambio a la luz la encegueció, su sentido auditivo capturó al instante la información _—"¿Todo vuelve a ser como antes_?" — ¿Por qué asociaba estúpidamente aquellas palabras con _él_? ¿Sería que lo estaba tomando matemáticamente? Naruto, más felicidad, más misterio… ¿posibilidad?

Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, la imponente figura de la persona a la cual _menos deseaba ver_, apareció frente a ella.

—_Imposible…_

_Mentiroso._

Él no la miraba. Si bien se encontraba erguido, sus ojos no se topaban con los de ella.

—¿No es increíble, Sakura-chan? ¡Ya no tendremos que buscar a este idiota! —Decía un alegre Naruto — ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura se mantenía intacta: con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su respiración se había agitado ligeramente, obligándola a mantener la boca entre abierta.

—¿Por qué…? —logró apenas articular.

Un prolongado silencio reinó en el lugar. El ambiente era tenso, claro estaba. La Hokage mantenía su mirada clavada en la chica, ignorando por completo a los demás —. _Así que era por ella._

Naruto permanecía ajeno a las reacciones del momento. Si bien al principio su atención se centró completamente en su amiga, la mitad de ella reparó en la figura de dos personajes más, también conocidos por él.

—¿Eh? Kakashi-sensei, Sai, también están… ¿aquí? —nuevamente su atención fue desviada. Más allá, completamente apartados, se hallaban tres sujetos más. La diferencia estaba en que eran completamente desconocidos para él.

—Sí, Naruto —se apresuró a decir La Quinta—. A pesar de que ya sabías del regreso de Sasuke, necesito explicarles algo de relevancia —añadió Tsunade, sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

¿Acaso nadie más, aparte de ella y el aludido, reparaban en su semblante? Estaba atónita e inmóvil; prácticamente en shock. Sí, definitivamente Haruno Sakura era demasiado simple de descifrar.

* * *

—_Esto no es lo que debía ocurrir. Se suponía que él no debía volver. Me mintió… ¿Por qué después de cinco años? Yo lo oí cuando lo prometía… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar…?_

—Sakura —llamó la Hokage—. Necesito que pongas atención…

Si ya era extraño tener que pedirle atención a la Haruno, lo era aún más la situación actual. Una vez despertó de su letargo ensimismamiento, se percató de la presencia de unos cuantos individuos que jamás había visto.

—Lo… siento —se disculpó cabizbaja.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos, meditando—. Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin —dijo, apuntando al trío apartado —. Me pareció pertinente presentarlos, ya que ellos formarán parte de Konoha desde hoy. Además, Sasuke ha vuelto para quedarse, es un hecho.

_Mentiroso._

—Necesito que el Equipo Kakashi y Hebi tomen entrenamientos juntos —aquella información alertó a todos los presentes —. Sé que ambos equipos poseen muy buenos potenciales, los cuales ustedes desconocen entre sí. La idea es relacionarlos.

—¿Con qué fin, puedo preguntar? —cuestionó el sujeto identificado como Suigetsu. Poseía una melena violeta y enseñaba una afilada dentadura—. Sasuke era quien pertenecía a su equipo, no nosotros.

—De que hay un propósito, lo hay —informó Tsunade—. Pero nadie habló de revelarlo. Sasuke es un oficial renegado de la aldea y la villa entera. Si está aquí, es por su cuenta.

_¡Mentiroso!_

—Ustedes, por ende, son sus cómplices. Si desean largarse: inténtenlo, pero tengan en cuenta que no podrán salir de aquí. Y si lo logran, no duden en que todo el país del fuego y sus aliados les pisarán los talones.

Tsunade se mostraba severa y tajante. Suigetsu no respondió y retrocedió, mientras que sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio.

—Desde hoy, Hebi y el Equipo Kakashi entrenarán juntos por orden de La Hokage —continuó, dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada al Sasuke, quien no mostraba expresión alguna —. Necesito que todos conozcan las habilidades del otro. Además, no creo que sea un problema para ti, ¿verdad, Uchiha?

El aludido ni se inmutó en contestar. Su semblante era inexpresivo, con dejes de cansancio. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, aparentemente ignorando todo acontecimiento a su alrededor.

—Eso es todo. Pueden descansar por hoy —agregó dirigiéndose a Hebi—. Tendrán misiones al igual que el resto de los ninjas. Seré parcial y aplicaré la igualdad con ustedes. Saben que están a prueba —hizo una pausa para luego añadir —: Ya pueden marcharse —dicho esto último, todos se reincorporaron, dispuestos a salir del lugar.

A excepción de Suigetsu, quien sonrió a Naruto y Sakura, Hebi salió sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Sasuke los siguió desde cerca, ignorando las señas y muecas por parte del Uzumaki.

—Sakura —dijo repentinamente Tsunade, llamando la atención incluso del otro equipo, quienes aparentaron no percatarse y seguir su camino—. Felicidades.

—_Tsk, lo sabe._

—¿Eh? —se extrañó el rubio, cuestionando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Sai me lo contó —agregó la Hokage—. Si es lo que quieres, tienes todo mi apoyo.

La chica permaneció en su lugar, dándole la espalda al mencionado y a Sasuke, quien se había detenido por alguna extraña razón.

—Sakura-chan, ¿de qué está hablando la vieja? —preguntó Naruto, intrigadísimo.

La Haruno bajó levemente la cabeza, para luego exponer una amplia sonrisa.

—Me caso, Naruto.

Sai sonrió, perdiéndose a través de la puerta.

—Me casaré con Sai.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Vale, hay mucho que explicar.

Sí, he cambiado el nombre del fic. Lo hice principalmente por que el anterior se perdía con el nuevo rumbo que tomó y tomará la historia; también quité algunos capítulos por el mismo motivo. Si seguía escribiendo la continuación, el fic perdería sentido y, realmente, mi interés.

No borré la historia por que el principio de la trama es el mismo. Sólo cambia el desarrollo.

¿Y qué decir por mi eterna demora? Sin ánimos de justificarme, aparte de los estudios y problemas personales, la inspiración llegaba de vez en vez. Lo que escribía no era digno ni de tirarlo por el retrete, con eso lo digo todo. En todo caso, aún no me convence este escrito…

Si bien el capítulo puede parecerles extraño por no seguir el hilo del segundo, en el cuarto se explicará el por qué. Es sólo que mezclé los tiempos; espero no sea demasiado confuso.

¡Y de nuevo muchas gracias! Sinceramente espero sepan disculpar el largo tiempo que he dejado pasar u.u ¡Saludos! (:


End file.
